Fair Game
by Shugo-Knight13
Summary: What if Zack survived the attack? What if he got a second chance to live ife to he fullest? But, what would the consequences be to his surviving? Follow Zack and Co. as they deal with love, romance, and drama. The fight against Shinra begins. Suck at Sum.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guyssss. :) I finally have the balls to publish a story on here. Thanks to motivation from roxaslvr14(look her up, she's amazing.:D) and Ellen-and-Keats4eva (Check her out, too! ;)). I'm kind've self-conscience about my writing so please no one bash me _too_ hard. I mean, I'll accept criticism. :D**

**Well, enough of my rambling. This is a Zack/Aerith based FanFic and I don't know. Other couples along the way too. So, here we go! :D**

Summary: What if Zack survived that attack? What if he got a second chance to live life to the fullest? But, what would the consequences be to his surviving? Follow Zack and Co. as they deal with life, romance, and drama. The fight against Shinra begins. Sorry, I suck at summaries.

* * *

><p>Zack breathed in. He was almost home-free. They were almost to Midgar, him and Cloud. Cloud's been zonked out the whole trip, basically. He couldn't take the mako energy levels. His body wasn't ready for that. The whole reason why they escaped was because of Angeal. Angeal... Zack looked up to him. He always had. He couldn't help but sigh. Where did things get so wrong? How? It was too late to ponder tht question. It didn't really matter. Zack was in too deep to get out. He looked down at Cloud. His eyes were so vacant, but Zack knew Cloud could hear him. He just couldn't respond.<p>

Zack turned to Cloud,"So, what are you going to do once we get to Midgar?"

No response

Zack smiled against the wind,"That's cool. I'm going for a friend... Well.. I don't know if she is. All I know is that she's been waiting too long for me. Way too long."

That was true. Apparantly, he's been in that pod for almost 4 years. He couldn't believe it himself. He founf out from the letter Aerith sent him. Well, one out of 89 letters. He felt so guilty. She gave it to an Angeal Copy that was protecting her and it somehow found him in Banora. It was her final letter to him. But why?

"Maybe... We can stay together while we're in Midgar. Whaddya think, Cloud?" He turned slightly against the truck they've been riding on.

No response.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Answer me, or I'm gonna pulverize you!"

No response.

Zack laughed,"Just kidding. I"d never do that to you."

He paused,"... We're friends, right?"

The truck hit a bump. Zack bounced and Cloud slid a little. Zack helped him sit up.

The truck stopped,"Who's back there?"

Zack perked,"Well, time to go, buddy."

Zack lifted Cloud onto his shoulder and dashed off the truck to a rock wall near it.

The truck zoomed away.

Zack sighed,"No doubt he's going to alert Shinra."

No sooner did he hear shouting and pounding of boots.

Zack tensed then relaxed and turned to Cloud. He looked him over, smiled, and wrestled his hair around.

Bye Cloud, he thought.

He got up and started to walk away. If he turned arond, Zack would've saw Cloud reach for him.

* * *

><p>Zack couldn't take it. There were too many. Who knew he'd be this famous? He was tired, he could barely lift his sword.<p>

He looked up and images flashed in his head. Cissnei... Tseng... Angeal... Sephiroth... Genesis... Cloud... Aeirth.

He remembered what she said she wanted to do. She had 23 little wishes. When she "wrote" them down... She summarized them all - She wanted to spend more time with him.

The troops started to shoot.

He fell in a cry and and waited to hear them shoot again.

Except, they didn't.

He didn't hear anything.

He looked up and he saw them stand there. Not moving. He looked towords the sky and the helicopter that was circling them stopped. Frozen in mid-air.

He squinted his eyes in confusion, "What?".

He got up slowly. Time stopped, But how?. He thought. He looked over himself and...

All his injuries were gone.

He started to freak. Many thoughts zoomed through his head, What happened? Am I dead? How is this possible? Is the world dieing? Am I a loon? Is the mako-energy becoming too much?

He stopped whe he was consumed by light. He closed his eyes tightly, the light was too much for him to handle. When he thought is was safe, he opened his eyes slowly. There was still light around him, but he wasn't alone. A woman stood before him. She had long blond hair with silver eyes. She was dressed like she was ready to fight, but she was still in a dress.

Zack's eyes widened, "Are you the goddess"

She didn't answer but asked a questin of her own, "Are you Zack Fair?"

Her voice was like a melody, He shook himself mentally and nodded.

She smiled, "Oh Zack. You are lucky. If I had come any later, you would have been dead."

He widened his eyes, "But wait, I'm not dead?"

She shook her head.

Relief washed over him. Then there was still a chance. But the n something occured to him.

"Then why a I here?"

She smiled again, "I am granting you a second chance. Let us call it a second alternative to life."

"A... A second alternative?"

She nodded, "Yes. You didn't deserve what fate had in store for you. I am going againstthe world balance but it will not really affect that much."

Zack looked down, "So, I really ws going to die?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You were going to die. But, I know you knew you were. It was inevitable. Until now, of course."

He smiled, "Yeah." Then he frowned, "But why? Why me?"

Her eyes turned blue. "You have so much potential, Zack. You had dreams, hope. Friends you did not want to let down. You even tried to help genesis, even though there was no helping him. He lost his way a long time ago..."

"You wanted to do so much. You could save many lives that are going to end soon. You could help protect the one thing this this planet has hopes for."

"You mean Aerith?...!" Aeriths going to die?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I can not say. I have already said too much."

"I get it."

Zack knew one thing. He had a chance. A chance to fix everything. Get Cloud to saftey. Save Aeith. Take down Sephiroth. Help the planet. He would become a hero.

"But let this be said."

Zack looked up.

"You control what you change. On little thing may make a big impact on futer events. For example, you coming back. It will have a big effect on your friends lives. Their future will somehow be changed."

He nodded, "I understand. I won't let this go to waste."

Her eyes changed back to silver, "I know you will not. When I bring you back, your Turk friends will come in time to help you. They will bring you to safety. And that will end my meddling on that event."

He nodded and bowed, "Thank You, Goddess."

SHe smiled and waved. A rush of wind went by him and he heard her voice, "Good luck, Zack Fair."

He smiled and let the light fade.

~0~

**A/N: AND DONEEE! :D I am so proud that I FINALLY PUBLISHED A STORY ON HERE! Lolz, thanks to roxaslvr14 for typing most of it;) Well, please review and tell me what you think:) I love you all:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again:) In this chappie, we see some old faces:) But I wont keep you:) Go! Read! Entertain yourselves! :D**

**Thanks to Ellen-and-Keats4eva for reviewing! I love ya babe;) And a few other people! Thanks guyss!3**

* * *

><p>Zack opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and the army still wasn't moving. Maybe it took a minute. Zack tried to move forward but a sharp pain stopped him cold. He winced and looked down at his massacred body.<em> Oh yeah,<em> he thought. He felt light-headed and very heavy. He had no idea how he was even standing.

That's when things started to move.

The Infantrymen were about to shoot.

But, somebody stopped them.

He heard someone land in front of him. He cleared his vision and saw a girl with light red hair that came to a little passed her shoulders. It was lightly curly. She had on a black suit... Wait.

Cissnei?

"Cissnei?" He called out.

She turned slightly,"Hey, Zack."

He never thought he'd be so happy to see a Turk in his entire life.

One Infantryman stepped forward,"Move aside! A Turk has no business here!"

"I have full authority to take your target, sir. Would you like to see?" She smirked and put one hand on her hip.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a few papers. One of the Infantryman stepped forward and snatched the papers out of her hands. Zack looked beyond Cissnei and looked at the fleet of men behind her. He could tell they were tense. Some were fidgeting. Itching to shoot or do something. Zack's eyes widened. He remembered the first time he met Aerith...

**Flashback**

Zack and Aerith were walking through the Slums, in the park. Aerith had decided to start a conversation,"So, ever meet and SOLDIER members?"

Zack stopped,"Maybe..."

"Do you think that they're happy?"

Zack was getting a little weary,"What do you mean?"

She stayed still, her back to him,"Heroes to children, protectors of the peace... But, they're not normal." She inwardly cringed.

"They get some kind of special surgery..." She turned back to him,"Don't they?"

"So they say." He didn't want to say too much. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Normal is best. I think so, at least. Those SOLDIER people are kind of... Weird." She looked down.

"They're... Weird, huh?" Zack mused.

She looked up again with a serious look,"They're scary."

Zack winced inwardly and turned slightly away from her.

"They fight, and they love it."

Zack paused for a few seconds, His feelings crushed by her genuine words. His eyes were downcast.

"Actually, I'm with SOLDIER." He looked into her eyes.

Aerith gushed,"I'm sorry!"

Zack shuffled awkwardly and Aerith felt so guilty. She wanted to lighten the mood.

"So pretty." She breathed.

Zack looked up with a smirk,"The face?"

She laughed,"The eyes!"

"You like 'em?" Zack mused with confidence. He went in closer to her face, crossing his arms,"Then take a closer look."

"Eyes infused with mako energy. A SOLDIER trademark." He leaned in closer.

They both locked eyes, longer than necessary. Aerith realized their proximity, blushed, and pushed him lightly,"Oh, you."

**Flashback End**

Aerith was right.'They fight, and they love it.' He never realized it before until he was on the other side.

The Infantryman huffed and shoved the papers back to Cissnei,"You better get him out of my sight. Now."

He turned,"Men, time to file out!"

Some groaned as they trudged in the opposite direction. Zack inwardly beamed. He probably could've lilightened up all of Midgar. He wasn't going to die. He looked up at the darkening sky and smiled. Thank you, Goddess, he thought.

Cissnei turned to Zack and leaned down,"Are you okay? Wait! Of course you're not! Sorry, I'm having a moment." She smiled slightly.

Zack smiled too,"Ungh... You have those a lot?"

"Only because you rub off."

He couldn't help but smile. It was true.

"Wait one sec. I'm gonna get us out of here." She turned and took out her cell phone. She snapped it open, punched a few numbers, and waited.

"Reno. Yeah, I have him... Of course he's alive!... Okay. Hurry." She snapped it shut.

"Cissnei."

She turned,"Yeah?"

Zack brought himself up, relying on his elbows,"You gotta get... Cloud. He's over there."

Cissnei looked to where Zack indicated and nodded. She went over and helped the mako-induced boy up. She brought him over to Zack. She studied Cloud,"He looks better then he did before. A lot better."

"Is he? That's good." Zack was glad. He turned his head slightly and looked at him. It was clear he was starting to notice his surroundings better. He was starting to move, actually.

"Ungh..."

"Cloud?" Cissnei inquired.

Cloud stirred. He blinked and looked around at the barren wasteland. He widened his eyes and gasped. He rushed forward but Cissnei stopped him.

"Hold on there. Everything's okay."

Cloud looked frantic. His eyes were bugging around until they found Zack.

"Zack!" Cloud rushed a little, pushing at Cissnei's hand. She kept her grip firm.

"Everything is fi-"

"I gotta help him! I-"

"Cloud."

They both stopped and looked at him. Zack sat up slowly with his trademark smile plastered on his face.

"Everything's fine. It's all over. For now."

Cloud calmed down but still looked worried,"But, are you all right?"

Zack laughed,"Tch. You think mere death can bring me down? It seems you've underestimated me."

Cloud paused, then smiled.

Cissnei, in the midst of all this, smiled on how well Zack handled him. He could make a fine Turk. Not like he'd ever consider it. Zack needed adventure, and Cissnei loved that about him. Just then, the wind picked up.

Three pairs of eyes looked up to the soon-to-land helicoptor. Cloud and Cissnei got up and went over to Zack. They picked him up slowly and headed to the helicoptor. The three climbed on and set Zack down. Before Cloud took his seat he whispered to Zack,

"Of course we're friends. Nothing will change that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOLY FADOODLE CAKES. I FINALLY finished this.-_- I'm sorry it took SO long but I only have one computer and most of my family uses it ALL the time. Enough of my ranting.:) So, how'd you like it? I know it's not getting that far yet, but it's goinggg.:) Once again, I want to thank the people who read, favorited, subscribed, and reviewed!:D You guys drove me to write more! I love you guysssssss~! I'd make a heart but FanFiction is gay and doesn't allow that sign before the 3.-_- Well, chapter three will be up soon! And sorry if my writing sucks. I wrote this down ona piece of paper before my writing skills got better and I reallt didn'y feel like re-writing it.;P Oh! One more thing! I want you guys to read my best friendsssss story! It's called,"The Singer and The Gunslinger." It's by **Ellen-and-Keats4eva** and it's SO amazing!~ If you like Vincent Valentine you'll love that story!:D Okay, I'm done now.;D Byee for noww!~**

**You see that button down there? The one that says,"Review." Yeah, you should click it. Please?:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Jeez Louise.:) I can't believe I'm continuing this story, but you guys seem to like it so.:3 So, here it issss;D Enjoyyyyyyyyyyy.:D**

* * *

><p>Zack was in and out most of the trip. One minute he'd be talking to Cloud or Cissnei and the next he'd black out. He couldn't help it. He was dead tired. Almost literally. Zack looked at the two in the front and kind've recognized them. The pilot had spiky red hair, like fire, and he tied the rest of his long hair in a low ponytail. He remebered that his name was Reno.<p>

To the left of Reno, sat a bald man. He _always_ wore sunglasses. Zack didn't really know why. He, also,didn't talk much. Maybe a few words, at most. He thought his name was Rude.

"We're almost there, Zack." Cissnei beamed.

Zack opened his eyes a little more and peeked out of the window next to Cissnei. He saw city lights everywhere. He even glimpsed a train. _Yup, we're close to ShinRa,_ he mused in his head. Zack glanced over at Cloud. His eyes held so much knowledge and memories. Poor kid. He's went through a lot.

Zack smiled,"Hey, Cloud."

Cloud turned,"Yeah?"

"You'll make a great SOLDIER."

He beamed,"Thanks."

Cissnei giggled lightly.

"What's so funny there, Cissnei?" The two men looked at giggling red head.

"I can't help it. You both remind me of close brothers." She giggled again.

Zack and Cloud looked at eachother and smiled.

Reno turned slightly,"We're here."

The helicoptor landed and Cissnei and Cloud helped Zack exit it. Cissnei looked up at something and gave it a thumbs up. Zack looked up, wearily. Tseng stood there with his arms crossed.

_Oh damn,_ Zack thought,_ I'm in trouble._

Zack smiled wearily,"Surprise..."

Tseng's gaze hardened,"Yeah. Nice surprise," His gaze found Cissnei's,"Get him to the infirmary. Stat."

She nodded,"Yes, sir."

Cissnei moved slowly, trying not to rush Zack too much. Zack couldn't take this pace seriously.

"You know, I'm not sixty."

"You know, you're an ass."

He grinned,"Touche."

She looked at him,"I'm serious. You had us worried. You're lucky we got there in time. If we lost you..."

"Worried about lil' ol' me?"

"We all were. Especially her."

He perked up,"Who?"

She smirked down at him,"You know exactly who I'm talking about."

He smiled.

Cloud smiled behind them at the same pace. They soon turned into a room and Cisnnei settled him into a bed. She looked at Cloud and motioned for him to get into a bed, too. He reluctantly slid in and laid there.

"Now what?" Zack asked.

"We wait for the doctor to get here. He should be here soon." Cissnei took out her phone.

Zack smiled at the distant memory of Aerith and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Tseng breathed in relief. <em>We did it,<em> he thought. He had Zack Fair. Safe and not dead, like he feared. If he had to break the news to Aerith... Her face would've crushed him. Tseng was assigned to protect Aerith, as to she was the last Ancient alive. She was a top priority.

As soon as Zack heals and recovers,Tseng would give him eighty-eight letters. All from Aerith. Every week she'd write him a new one, each one growing with more worry. During the past year, she had become more anxious. She would beg Tseng to let her come with him to help look. He had to decline. It was his job. She was too important.

Once news hit Tseng about how Zack had escaped and gone rogue(To everyone else, besides the Turks, they were told he died in action.), he didn't believe it. But, as a Turk, he had to pursue the capture of Zack Fair.

Tseng was now on his way to speak to Shinra. To plead to spare Zack. That he'd take responsibility for him. He wasn't doing this for Zack's sake. No, this wasn't even for his own sake. It was for Aerith. The whole reason he pushed the search for Zack Fair was for Aerith. He didn't want to see her cry anymore.

Tseng stopped outside the door of Shinra's office. He breathed in and calmed down some. He knocked three times. The knock echoed through the hallway.

"Come in."

Tseng entered.

* * *

><p>Zack was dreaming of a never-ending field of flowers. Aerith was at his side, giggling, twirling, grabbing his hand every chance she got. He laughed along with her. They walked along for a while, admiring the beauty of the place they were in. Zack wondered how they even got there, but he didn't care at the moment. Right now, it was about Aerith and himself. She wore a white sun dress, with flower designs going down her sides. There were little sequiens here and there, which sparkled in the sunlight. This dress was more beautiful compared to the one he usually saw her wearing. But, she was just beautiful in general.<p>

He noticed she was still wearing the bow in her hair that he got her a while back. He smiled at that. Her hair fell in curly wisps near the edge of her face. Her braid was still long and flowing. Her green eyes shone in the light, sparkling when she looked up at him. His heart melted. He reached out and caressed her cheek. She blushed as he felt her face grow warm.

"Zack..."

"Hm?" He was busy playing with her hair.

"This might hurt..."

He looked at her,"What?"

Zack jolted up when he felt a prick in his arm,"OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Cissnei pushed him down,"It's okay, Zack! It'll be over soon."

Cloud looked over her shoulder with a worried expression on his face.

"What the _HELL_ was that? That hurt like a mother fucker!" He shot daggers at the doctor, who was currently putting the blood he collected in a test tube.

" is just gonna run some tests to make sure everything's okay with your body. Right now, he's checking to see if you have enough blood since you lost a lot."

Zack grumbled something as he just glared at nothing.

Cloud chuckled. Who knew Zack hated needles? You'd think he'd be used to it. Cloud was already worked on. Besides the fact that there was more mako than normal in his body, he was okay. The doctor said the mako would gradually go away.

Cloud smiled as Zack and Cissnei started to go at it with eachother.

"I don't even _NEED_ this check-up! I'll be good in , like, an hour!"

Cissnei shook her head," You do _NEED_ this check-up! You almost died out there not even a few hours ago! So shut your mouth and _DEAL_ with it!" She huffed and sat in her chair.

"Take a chill pill..."

Cissnei looked up,"Excuse me?"

Zack looked away,"Oh, nothing."

Cissnei raised her eyebrows then flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder,"SOLDIER people are _SUCH_ whiners."

Zack scoffed,"_EXCUSE_ me?"

laughed,"Okay, you two. Calm down. here is almost done."

Zack sighed in relief,"Thank Gaia."

In the next twenty minutes, was done and said everything was good with Zack's body. He wrapped up his wounds and let him start to walk around.

turned to Cissnei,"He should be healed by tomorrow. Guaranteed."

Cissnei smiled,"Thank you, Higari."

"No problem, Cissnei."

Zack said his 'Thank you's' and the trio left to go wait for Tseng in his office.

"So, when should Tseng be done with Shinra?" Zack sat in one of the chairs.

Cissnei looked at her phone,"He should be done soon."

As Cissnei said that, Tseng walked in.

Zack stood up,"What'd he say?"

Tseng motioned for him to sit down as he walked to his desk. Zack sat down eagerly as he waited for Tseng to talk. Tseng looked at Cissnei briefly. Cissnei knew that look. Something was wrong.

Tseng sighed,"We discussed as to what would happen with you."

Zack nodded slowly,"And?"

Tseng crossed his hands together and put his chin on his hands,"... He wants you to remain hidden throughout."

Zack widened his eyes,"What does that mean?"

Cloud looked down, knowing what it meant.

"He wants you to remain being dead for a while until he can think of something to come up with to tell SOLDIER and the world. If the world finds out Shinra lied, he could get in a good amount of trouble."

Zack looked down,"How long will that be?"

"As long as it needs to be."

Cissnei shook her head. She felt bad. Who knew how long it would take? Who knew id Shinra will even keep his end of the bargain?

Cloud looked at Tseng,"Me too?"

Tseng nodded as he stood up. He walked to the door and stopped. He cleared his throat,"Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Zack and Cloud looked at him,"Where?"

Tseng smiled,"Someone would love to see you, ."

Zack looked at him dumbly,"But... Wouldn't you get in trouble?"

"I think she's waited long enough, Wouldn't you agree?"

Zack stood up and smiled,"Yeah."

Cloud stood up too, smiling. The whole reason they even came back was because Zack wanted to see Aerith.

Tseng opened the door,"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here we go! I was just on the writing mood today.;D Next chapter we see Aerith! I can't wait!:D Hee;3 Please review.:) It motivates me even moreeee if you do.:) I love you guysssss;D Until next time.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Zack walked the streets of Midgar silently along with Cloud and Tseng. Cissnei had stayed behind, knowing she wasn't needed anymore. Before they left, she smiled at Zack and told him to 'Be a good puppy and follow Tseng.' He rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent back at her.

Zack admired the old sights to himself. He missed this place. Missed all the times he'd be out at missions, trying to find some Wutai spies. Oh, how he loved the looks ob their faces when they were caught. The thought brought a smirk to his face. But it soon dropped when he thought of other times. The memories of training with Angeal flooded his mind. When they laughed at Angeal's or his jokes. He really missed him a lot.

Due to the fact that Zack and Cloud couldn't be recognized by anyone outside of the Shinra building, they were forced to wear gray cloaks that covered their obvious hair styles and the top portion of their faces. This was one thing they were required to wear, as directed by Tseng.

They soon reached Sector 5, The Slums. Zack grew nervous all of a sudden. What if Aerith didn't _want_ to see him? What if she was so mad that she spat in his face and shoo'd him away? What if she cried and screamed at him? He couldn't take that. Already knowing that he hurt her from his absence was already crushing him on the inside. They reached the doors the the church; Aerith's church. His palms grew sweaty and his heart beat quicker than usual. He stopped abruptly as Cloud and Tseng descended up on the stairs. Cloud stopped, noticing Zack had as well.

"Zack?" Cloud inquired.

Tseng soon stopped at the door and turned. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Zack shook his head,"I don't know if I can do it... I don't know if her seeing me is going to make her happy or more grief stricken. I can't," He breathed in a shaky breath,"... Do that to her. Hurt her more."

Cloud looked at him with pity. He felt the same way when they had gone to his hometown in Nibelheim. He wore his helmet mostly the entire time just to avoid Tifa the best he could. He didn't want to see her broken face. But, he soon found out it wouldn't be a broken face; it was a face of hope and smiles.

"She won't be hurt."

Zack snapped his head up at Cloud.

"She'll be overjoyed to know you're okay. She won't shun you, I swear." Cloud smiled his first smile in a long time.

Tseng lightly smiled.

Zack's big eyes soon softened. He nodded his head. "Thanks, Cloud."

Cloud nodded and walked up the stairs once more with Zack at his heel.

Tseng opened the door casually, like he owned the place. Zack frowned a little. He used to do that, too...

"Aerith?" Tseng called out. "Aerith, where are you?"

"I'm right here!" A light voice called rang out.

Zack's breath hitched at the sound of her voice.

A girl who looked about eighteen or nineteen stood up slowly, still looking at the ground attentively. Her eyes soon traveled up to Tseng. She blinked and then smiled. Her hair was brown, a light dark autumn brown that was tied up with a pink ribbon and fell in a braid to her lower back. Her bangs fell on the two sides of her face that reached the ends oh her cheeks. They splayed across them beautifully, in little wisps. She wore a pink dress with a red overcoat that came a little after her chest. The dress stopped right above her ankles and she wore brown boots that also stopped at her ankles. Her figure was that of an hourglass as it molded at all the right places. She was a beautiful young lady and she was Zack's Aerith. She had matured, yes, but she still was Aerith.

Cloud admired her for a minute, too. He had never met Aerith and was a little curious to what she looked like. Now that he had, he knew why Zack had eyes only for her.

She walked over as Tseng smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hello, Tseng. It's nice of you to come and see me." She said in that light voice of hers.

Tseng nodded,"Hello." He motioned to the two cloaked figures,"I have a surprise for you."

She blinked at the two, as if she just noticed they were there. "Oh, really? What is it?"

Tseng nodded at the two as they pulled down their hoods. Her eyes first found the blond boy. He was about her age, maybe a little older, and had very spikey blond hair. He had piercing blue eyes that looked so sad but also had a warmth. She smiled and nodded at him and then her eyes found something else.

Her breathing stopped.

The other man had black hair that was spiked back with one piece dangling over his forehead. He head a 'x' shaped scar on his left cheek. His eyes were the color of the sky as they stared at her.

Neither one of them looked away from eachother. No one spoke. Aerith felt like her world was moving in slow motion. Zack felt that way, too. He didn't know what to say. Hell, he didn't even know how to speak at the moment.

She slowly walked forward and stood in front of him. She kept her eyes on his as she kept searching into them. She didn't want to stop looking, afraid this might all be a dream again. She dreamt so many times that she'd wake up and he'd be there as always, smiling and being a goofball. She knew she woke up this morning. So thos wasn't a dream, right?

She reached up slowly and placed her hand on his cheek. When she felt skin on skin, she couldn't contain herself anymore. Tears escaped her eyes rapidly.

"It really is you... Zack." That name glided off her tongue smoothly. It felt so good to say it after so long.

He smiled softly as he cupped her hand with his on his cheek.

"Hey, Aerith. I'm back."

Her insides turned as he said her name. Her breath hitched as her crying continued.

She hugged him around the waist tightly.

Cloud and Tseng knew this would be a private reunion so they quietly stepped outside.

He placed his hands on her upper back, holding her just as tight. Her crying became louder for a minute but soon slowed. He rubbed her back slowly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She pushed back a little to look at his face,"Why were you gone so long? Why didn't you reply to me? I was so worried... Everyone kept me in the dark. I didn't know if you were..."

She looked down.

"I tried so hard, Aerith. I was taken during a mission and everything after that is a blur. I... I hurried here as quick as I could. I was stuck in a pod for four years. I didn't mean to leave you like that. I really didn't. I'm so sorry." A tear of his own fell off his cheek.

She looked up with a smile. "I understand. I'm just glad you're okay."

He smiled at her words. Same old Aerith.

He didn't let her go after that.

They soon sat near her flower bed. Where he first met her.

He played with a few petals that had fallen off onto the ground.

"I wanna spend more time with you, too. And we can start now."

Aerith looked up quickly with big eyes.

He smiled fondly at her.

She soon smiled back and looked onto his eyes,"I'd love to, Zack Fair."

He nods,"Good, Aerith Gainsborough."

* * *

><p>Cloud sat on the steps outside as Tseng leaned against the foundation of the church. It was getting old, but it was still standing. Cloud looked up at the sky. He was glad to be where he was right now. And it was all thanks to Zack. He always looked up to him. He would always be his rolemodel. He just wished Tifa was here with him. He wondered how she was after the whole Sephiroth ordeal. He narrowed his eyes at the word. He was that cause of all this chaos. He'd never forgive him. Ever.<p>

Tseng listened intently inside the church. He did give them privacy, but not too much. He was still Aerith's protector, until Rufus said otherwise. But secretly, he would always look after Aerith. He had grown fond of her over the years and he hated it. But, it couldn't be helped. He loved Aerith Gainsborough behind closed doors and that was how it would remain.

Tsengs phone soon ringed and he picked it up,"Yes?"

"Tseng, I want to speak with the Fair boy." Rufus' voice rang into his ears. "I want him here. By ten minutes ago."

Tseng blinked,"A-Ah, yes sir." He shut the phone.

Cloud looked at him questionably as he walked into the church once again.

Zack and Aerith both looked up.

"Aerith, I'm sorry to cut this short, but would like to see Zack."

She blinked and looked worriedly at Zack. Anytime Shinra would like to 'talk to her' he'd usually yell at her or... She shivered at the thought. She nodded and smiled at Zack.

"I'll see you soon, right?"

Zack stood up and helped her up,"Of course! Don't miss this face too much, okay? 'Cause you'll be seeing a lot more of it!"

She giggled as he walked over to Tseng.

Tseng nodded at him as he turned and smiled at Aerith, then turned and followed Zack out.

* * *

><p>Tseng knocked on Shinra's door once again that evening. A curt,"Come in," was heard as they opened it. Tseng stepped in with Zack, leaving Cloud on the outside, frantically wanting to go in. Rufus sat there with both Reno and Rude at both his sides. He smiled at Zack.<p>

"Zackary, how nice to meet you."

Tseng motioned him to sit down and he obliged reluctantly. He shifted to get comfortable and then looked at him dead on. He didn't reply, he just looked at him.

Rufus chuckled,"Impatient one, eh? Well, then I'll cut to the chase."

He put both his hands on his desk and smiled amusingly,"How would you like to work for me for the rest of your life?"

Zack widened his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my God. I sm SOOOOO sorry for this VERY OVERDUE update. I could give you a million excuses but theres one: I've had no computer for the past couple months. Sigh. Gotta love being poor._**

**Anyway, I hope this'll make up for it. Towards the end is when I started running out of things to write about and that may be why it seems rushed.:/ I really don't know where to go with this story but I have ideas. So I want to thank all the people who reviewed such kind words. Even the,"Please update," ones. They all mean a bunch and helps me write.**

**And I apologize for all my mistakes in previous chapters. Grammical wise. And for the beginning of sentences that look like there's supposed to be a word but isn't. The doctors name was supposed to be there but for some reason it got cut out.-_- It stumps me, but it happened. Also, my friends story is,"The Gunslinger and the Singer." I apologize to EllenAndKeats4Eva for that mistake. But really, drop her a review on that and read it. MAKE HER WRITE MORE. Lolol and also write me one for this chaoter too?:) Thanks a lot again guys. And I'll be back soon with another chapter.:) (As I write this at 2:30 in the morning. That's how much I love you guys.) P.S. Do any of you like Kingdom Hearts? If you do, have you seen the new trailer and opening to the new game: Dream Drop Distance? It looks amazing! So much happening!:D I love that game series with a passion! But anyway, Bye!:D**


End file.
